The Trail to Romance
by Cathartic Trance
Summary: ~~~ SUMMARY EDIT ~~~ Two mischeivious teen girls plan to make a couple's relationship last forever. Will they succeed, or will their plans go down the drain?
1. Moving

Blue~N: Konnichi wa! This is my first Kozumi fanfic... and my first fanfic ever! YAY!  
Kouji: *whispers to Izumi* Do you think she's kinda... ironic?  
Izumi: *nods slowly and whispers to Kouji* Hai  
Blue~N: HEY! I heard that!  
Kouji and Izumi: Eh-heh... just get on with the story!  
Blue~N: Yeah yeah... anywho... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
Kouji: Story you mean...  
Blue~N: WHATEVER!!!  
(AN: In the story, Kouji, Izumi and Kouichi are 18. The classes are like an elementary school's, they're just in one room... due to a secret something that will happen to Japan and so everyone-- EEP!!! I've said too much... you'll have to read the story to find out... heh. Ph, and Tomoki, Junpei and Takuya aren't in this fic. Tomoki isn't in it because he went to another school, and same with Takuya. Junpei... well, let's say he choked on some food while he was stuffing his face at dinner and he died. *runs away from Junpei fans*)  
----------- Chapter 1: Moving -----------  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Izumi's alarm clock beeped. Izumi groaned, it was another school day. She pressed the "off" button on her alarm clock and got out of bed. She did her morning routine, take a shower, brush her teeth, eat breakfast etc. "Sayonara, girls!", Izumi's mother called out from the kitchen. "Sayonara, Mom!", Izumi and Copen called from the door, about to start walking to school. Izumi closed the door and her and her sister departed for school.  
  
They arrived at school, then walked into the noisy classroom and to their desks, as slow as a turtle. "Konnichi wa, Izumi!", said her best friend, Maiko, joyfully. Izumi yawned and replied "Konnichi wa, Maiko." Izumi put her bag on the side of her desk and slouched in her chair. "You shouldn't slouch, it's not lady-like!", Maiko said, as she was the "proper" type girl. "Whatever. If you were as tired as me, you'd be in the same position!", Izumi said. Maiko sighed, she just gave up and let Izumi do whatever she wished. The class heard footsteps of high-heeled shoes, clicking on the floor, along with pats of what seemed to be sneakers, clapping on the floor. The class rushed to their seats and acted as if they were quiet the whole time. "Konnichi wa, class! Today we have three new students!", the teacher, Mrs. Sayoru said. Three teenagers walked into the room. There were two boys and one girl. The two boys looked like twins, only one had shorter, dark blue hair , the other had longer, blackish hair and they both had different clothes. As for the girl, she had weird hair. Her hair was in one of those giant clips (AN: I dunno what it's called, I just put my hair in those... there's a pic of one at the bottom), and was dyed black and blue. She wore a black tanktop, blue jeans and had blue loop earrings. In the introduction, the girl went first, she was shy and so she looked at the ground. "Konnichi wa! I'm Amaya Minamoto and I'm 17 years old.", Amaya said. The short-haired boy went next, in a more happy tone. "Konnichi wa, I'm Kouichi Kumara and I'm 18 years old.", Kouichi said. The Longer-haired boy spoke then, moody and looking at the ground, with an emotionless face and tone. "Konnichi wa, I'm Kouji Minamoto and I'm 18 years old.", Kouji said. Kouji actually looked up and saw Izumi then quickly turned his head to the ground. Izumi smiled and got a better posture in her chair. "Kouji, why don't you sit next to Izumi?", Mrs. Sayoru said, pointing to a seat beside Izumi and the window. Kouji went to the desk and slouched in his chair. All the girls were jealous, as they found Kouji pretty cute... actually, they didn't find him cute, they found him VERY EXTRA REALLY REALLY VERY VERY (etc.) cute. "Amaya, why don't you sit behind your brother?", Mrs. Sayoru said, pointing to another window seat that was next to some cute boy, Ray (AN: Ray is from Beyblade, and he's such a cutie... to me, but anywho... on wit' da story). "Kouichi, why don't you sit in front of your brother?", Mrs. Sayoru said, pointing to /i window seat that was next to Izumi's little sister, Copen. (AN: Man! Those kids dun like the window seats!!! There's like, one more left which means four window seats weren't used!) Kouichi walked to his seat, next to the younger sister of Izumi. After that was all over with, Mrs. Sayoru had an announcment to make. "Class, for a while, the school schedual isn't going to be the same anymore. You'll have your classes in my room from now on, as for all the other students in this school. This is because of... uh, well you don't need to know. It's not of any importance! Now, let class start!", that was Mrs. Sayoru's announcement. She didn't seem calm at the end, and Izumi didn't feel as if it was just because of renovation or reconstruction...  
  
Class had gone as usual, just all of the subjects were with Mrs. Sayoru. Soon, it was sience, and Mrs. Sayoru had paired everyone. The pairings for the cast follows as: Amaya and Ray, Kouichi and Copen and Izumi and Kouji. Ray and Amaya were a great pair (AN: Like, no DUH!), but for Kouji and Kouichi, working with girls was hard for them... Kouji the most was having troubles as Izumi and him didn't get along as well as Mrs. Sayoru thought they would. Same for Kouichi and Maiko, just they had a little bit of a more smoother time. After science, the students were forced to do some extra work and take DANCING LESSONS!!! (AN: THE HORROR!!!) The class was complaining, but all the girls (except for Izumi) were hoping to get paired with Kouji. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that your partner in science class will be your permanent partner until the normal schedual returns.", Mrs. Sayoru announced. All the girls had their hopes down. The dance lesson was slow dancing. The teacher instructed to put the man's right hand on the woman's right shoulder and his left hand on the womans hip. As Kouji did this, he blushed and Izumi did too.  
  
It was the end of school, and everyone left for home... but lugages were packed and were at the front door. The whole town had their bags packed! The houses were practically bare and millions of moving trucks were at houses. "Kan ban wa, Mom and Dad! Why's everything packed?", Izumi and Copen asked their parents. "We're moving out of the country! My friend's boyfriend's mother's sister's daughter's brother's girlfriend's sister came up with the idea of moving, and now the whole town is moving out!", replied her mother. "Um... could you rephrase that?", Copen asked. "No time! We must hurry! Load your stuff onto the truck, we're going to the airport!", Izumi's father said. "Well, could you AT LEAST explain why we're moving in the car?", said Izumi. After they loaded all their belongings into the moving truck, they departed for the airport. Alot of families were their, and almost the whole airport was occupied! Izumi and her family rushed to get their tickets. Then her mother explained why they were moving. "We're moving to America. And before you ask why, it's because well, the government is raising taxes, and you know we're low on money! If we don't have enough money to pay our taxes, then we'll be thrown into jail or something like that!", Izumi's mother explained. "How much money do we have?", asked Copen. Her father tried to calculate, but he forgot how much, all they knew was that they didn't have enough to pay taxes. The airport speaker ringed and a lady's voiced started to speak, "Flight 24: Los Angeles, Salt Lake City and Dallas departing in 15 minutes! Please board now." While Izumi and her family walked to the luggage area, Izumi saw Kouji, Kouichi and Amaya. "Excuse me, Mom. Could I please see my friends? They're just sitting on those benches.", Izumi asked her Mother. "Okay, just be careful", her Mom said. "I know, you've told me that a MILLION times!!!", Izumi said as she started to walk towards Kouji, Kouichi and Amaya. Once she got to them, she joyfully said "Hi!" Amaya got up from her seat and put on a happy face and said "Hi, Izumi! Are you moving?" "Yeah, you?", Izumi replied. "Yeah, we're moving to L.A. Where are you going?", Amaya asked. "Me too! Cool! Well, I have to go to my folks, see you!", Izumi said. She ran towards her family, and started to argue with her sister about something. Amaya laughed. They looked just like her and Kouji! You see, Kouji and her, nuh-uh! They ain't the best pair in the WHOLE world. Kouji has not liked any girls, until now. But he hadn't admitted it yet. Amaya already has a theory and keeps bothering Kouji. Suddenly, the speaker went on, and the voice announced again, "Flight 24: Departing for Los Angeles, Salt Lake City and Dalls. Departs in 5 minutes. Please board the plane." The Orimoto family rushed to the plane, as well as the Minamoto family.  
  
They boarded the plane and waited in their seats. Lucky for them, the two families sat beside eachother. The Orimotos on the right and the Minamotos on the left. Copen had a window seat, Izumi sat beside her. Kouji and Amaya's seats were right beside Izumi and Copen's. Amaya had the window seat, so Kouji was in a lane seat... right next to Izumi. Kouichi got a seperate seat behind his brother, and the parents sat in front of the group of teens. Kouji tried not to look at Izumi, as well as Izumi tried not to look at Kouji. Amaya kept sneaking a peak to see if Kouji was blushing or sneaking glances at Izumi. Same with Copen, but she was watching Izumi. Everytime Kouji blushed or glanced at Izumi, Amaya would give a loud enough giggle that only Kouji could here, which irratated him. Copen would always give Izumi a light punch when she blushed at Kouji or glanced at him. Soon, the plane started. It took a long time to get to LA, but they arrived. It took longer than expected, since they had to stop in Hawaii to get other passengers on board. The two famalies had to wait at the airport for a special plane to arrive. It was a plane that carried the furniture, 'cause the plane that the two famalies took wasn't big enough, and so they had to call for "special" reservations. WHen the plane arrived, they had to silence everyone, and call out the family names. A voice rang, "The Orimoto family! Your furniture and what not are in lot A (this is a different kind of airport, so it has a weird way of parking). Please go to lot A immediately. The Minamoto family, your furniture and whatever else you have are in lot A as well, please go to lot A straight away!" The speaker went on with other names, but we don't need to know the other families.  
  
The two families found lot A and got to the trucks. One man had a sign with the words "The Orimotos" on it, and another man had a sign with "The Minamotos" on it. They went to their trucks and the men explained how this would all work. The airport had paid for rental cars, so the people with moving trucks could move to their house. The Orimotos' car was a dark toned purple and the Minamotos' car was a dark-toned blue. The two families got into their cars and followed the moving trucks. It was odd that the Minamoto truck was going on the same path that the Orimoto truck was going. Soon, the two trucks stopped in a complex. And to their surprise, the families were neighbors!  
  
It took a few days to unpack and settle into their new homes. Amaya invited herself to Izumi's house, but she was welcome anytime. Amaya was there to join up with Copen, to do some "secret" business. "Hey, Amaya!", Copen greeted. "Hiya, Copen!", Amaya replied. (They're actually saying "hi" in english now!!!) The two girls went upstairs and to Copen's room. The younger one locked the door and they had a long conversation...  
  
----------- End of Chapter 1 -----------  
  
Blue~N: I know, it was short, but I'm bad at sorting out chapters.  
Izumi: Hey, I wanna know what they're talking about!!!  
Kouji: Yeah!  
Blue~N: I won't tell you two exactly what they're talking about, but I'll give you a hint!  
Izumi and Kouji: *gets very interested*  
Blue~N: *evil grin* LIKE THIS! *pushes Izumi and Kouji together, forcing them to kiss*  
Izumi and Kouji: O.O *pulls away from kiss* WHAT THE {heck}!?!?  
Blue~N: *laughs histaricly*  
Kouji: Oh, you're gonna pay for that!!!  
Izumi: ARGH!!!  
*both Izumi and Kouji prepare to pummel me*  
Blue~N: *laughs nervously* Uhhh... *looks at watch* Oh, it's time for dinner. Yeah, dinner... GOTTA GO!!! *speeds away* 


	2. The Plan

Blue~N: I am baaaaaaaaack!!!  
Izumi: That was quick! Why couldn't you leave longer?  
Kouji: Eh-heh. She means, why couldn't you come sooner? *whispers to Izumi* You know, we're in HER story, she could do ANYTHING to us!!!  
Izumi: oh...  
Blue~N: What was that?  
Kouji: Nothing, just continue!!!  
Blue~N: Whatever! ON WIT' DA SHOW!!!  
Izumi: Story!  
Blue~N: WHATEVER!!!  
  
(AN: Oh yeah, and y'all know that I dun own didly squat of digimon! So I won't nother putting a disclaimer which just takes my time.)  
  
--------- Chapter 2: The Plan ---------  
  
"Okay, so we both have theories... right?", Amaya said. "Yeah. Those two like eachother, we asume...", Copen replied. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. The two girls had gotten startled, and they jumped into the door. "You girls okay in there? And why's the door locked?", it was Mrs. Orimoto. "We're fine, Mom! We locked the door because it's called a secret discussion!!!", Copen said. "Oh, okay. I'll just let you two continue your so-called "secret" discussion by yourselves! If you need me, I'll be downstairs, playing a video game!", Mrs. Orimoto said. Amaya looked at Copen funny. "Your mom plays VGs?", she said, impressed. "Yeah, isn't it great!?!?", Copen said, so peachily that Amaya almost wanted to jump out the window from Copens peachyness. "Stop it! You're freaking me out!!!", Amaya said. "Fine.", Copen said.  
  
So the two had finally started their plan. "Okay, so what our goal is, is to bring Izumi and Kouji together?", Copen asked Amaya, who had came up with the plan idea in the first place. "Correct! You get 100%!", Amaya said as if she was marking one of her "computer know it" tests. "Amaya, you're not correcting any tests right now... SNAP BACK INTO REALITY!!!", Copen screamed in Amaya's ear. "HEY!!! You almost blew my frickin' ear drums off!!!", Amaya said annoyed.  
  
Okay, NOW they continued the plan!!! "Okay, here's the plan..." Amaya started to explain. A while after, Amaya had finished her explaining and Copen had finished taking notes. So, everything clear? "Yup! So we need to make it seem like we're up to our own business.", Copen started. "And then lure them into our trap... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!", Amaya continued to laugh evily until she heard her cellphone ring. "MUA--, oh, cellphone... Hello, it's Amaya on da line!", Amaya greeted. "YOU FRICKIN' (fem dog)!!! STOP LAUGHING EVILY!!! I COULD HEAR YOU FROM OVER HERE!!!" Amaya knew that this was Kouji, as he ad Amaya were always at eachothers' necks. "Hey, you (donkey)! Go and shut the (funk) up, and just go back to staring at the ceiling!!!", Amaya said, annoyed and hung up the phone. "ARGH!!!", Amaya fumed around the room. "WOAH! Calm down! It was only a little yelling and name calling and ordering!", Copen said, trying to calm Amaya down. "ONLY!?!? IT'S MY BROTHER!!! ARGH!!!", Amaya was about to pound the wall when she was suddenly smacked on the face by Copen, and she calmed down. "Thank you, I needed that! I feel so refreshed!", Amaya said, back to her oh so normal self. "Okay, how about we duscuss this again, tomorrow...", Copen said. "Okay, it'll give me time to POUND him!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MUAHAHA--", Amaya had gotten smacked, again by Copen. "STOP IT!!!", Copen screamed. "Breathe in, breathe out", Amaya continued to say this and continued to follow her words in order to calm herself down.  
  
THE NEXT DAY!!!  
  
It was Sunday, and Amaya ran to the Orimoto's residence, which, of couse, is their neighbor. She rang the doorbell and Copen answered the door, looking tired, but in her casual clothes instead of being tired and in her pajamas. "Konnichiha!", Amaya and Copen greeted eachother. "Izumi's still asleep and parents are workin'. So that's a good thing.", Copen said. "What does your mother do for a living?", Amaya asked out of curiosity. "She works for Blockbuster now. Heh, and she's been renting a million games, refusing to share them with anyone! Heh...", Copen replied. "Your mother's weird.", Amaya said "Anyway, we should start with the plan again. We didn't talk about it yesterday to verify it, and a came later than I expected, so we didn't have that much time." Copen nodded and the two girls rushed up to Copen's room and locked the door. "So, let's review it!", Amaya said.  
  
The Plan: Phase 1: The Surveillance  
  
1) We spy on the two love birds.  
2) Record their status  
  
"That's easy, right?", Amaya said.  
  
The Plan: Phase 2: The Set Up  
  
1) Make dance class arrangements under the names Izumi and Kouji  
2) Write "Meet me" notes to the two lovely children of romance  
3) The notes are set for them to go to table 16 in the most romantic restaurant that we could find  
  
"That's not too hard, isn't it?", Amaya asked.  
  
The Plan: Phase 3: Plan B if restaurant plan doesnt work and dance classes don't either  
  
1) Threat to humiliate them in front of the entire school if they won't co-operate with us  
2) If that doesn't work, tell the whole school their funniest secrets  
  
The two girls finished reviewing their plan, and said, "Hope it works!" "Let's go to that 'Chez Paris' restaurant and make dinner resovations there. And then to the 'Dance Academy'." Amaya said. "Where'd you find those places?", Copen asked. "The newspaper... my trusty ol' newspaper!", Amaya answered.  
  
Copen wrote a letter that she'd be out, placed it on the bathroom mirror and the two headed for the places in Amaya's SUV.  
  
Amaya and Copen entered Chez Paris. "Bonjour, bienvenue au Chez Paris! Hello! Welcome to Chez Paris!", a young woman greeted the two teenagers. "Hi! We'd like to make resovations for Kouji and Izumi, please!", Copen said as polite as she could. "Last names please.", the woman said. "It's my brother and her sister, Kouji Minamoto and Izumi Orimoto.", Amaya said. "Thank you, but before you leave, which table? Tables 16, 17--", the lady started but was interrupted by Copen. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we recommend table 16, thank you!" "Okay. So it's: Kouji Minamoto and Izumi Orimoto, Table 16. Thank you, and have a nice day!" the young lady said. "Thank you!" Amaya and Copen said politely.  
  
Soon, the two arrived at Dance Academy. "Welcome to Dance Academy! How may I help you?" a woman greeted. "We'd like to set dance classes for Izumi Orimoto and Kouji Minamoto, please.", Amaya said. "Okay, your classes are on 4:30 PM every Friday and Saturday." the woman said. "Thank you! Oh, and their not for us." Copen said. Te girls exited and went back to the Orimoto's to write the letters.  
  
"This is gonna be so fun!!!" Copen said with an evil smirk on her face. Amaya also had a twisted evil grin on her face.  
  
The two were finished writing the letters. "I'M FINISHED!", they both said. Suddenly, Izumi woke up. She ran to Copen's door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "LET ME IN YOU STUPID DORK!", Izumi said, annoyed. "Why should I, you dimwitted (fem dog)!?!?", Copen yelled back. "So I could beat you up from my lovely dream of Kou--, I mean from waking me up from my wounderful dreams!!!", Izumi said. "I ain't opening this door!!!", Copen said. The fight went on. Amaya sighed, it sounded like everyday with her and Kouji.  
  
Finally, Izumi and Copen stopped. "FINALLY!!!", Amaya yelled out. "I'll get you one day...", both Copen and Izumi muttered to themselves. "Well, back to the plan. We have to find a free time that no one will be around. So we could sneak those letters into their bags, or whatever we're gonna put them in.", Copen said, cooling down from her anger. "I'm gonna put the note on his desk, hand it over.", Amaya said. The two girls swapped eachothers' notes that they wrote. Amaya wrote Izumi's letter and Copen wrote Kouji's. Why? 'Cause Izumi knows Copen's pendmanship, as well as Kouji knows Amaya's too. "Izumi's going shopping with Maiko at 5:00 PM today. She found out where Maiko lives now.", Copen said while she was folding the note and was about to put it in her mini pouch. "What a coincidence! Kouji's going out somewhere at five too!", Amaya said, thrilled that they wouldn't have to keep searching for the right time. "Well, I'd better go home to prepare for phase 4!", Amaya said. "Phase 4? What phase 4? You never told me about any phase 4!?!?", Copen said, severely confused. "Oh yeah. Well, just calm down. We're going to do some 'expert' spying. It'll replace phase 3, which phase 3 turns to phase 4, which I'm renaming... THE SPY!!!", Amaya said, evily and just as thrilled. "Amaya, explain how we're doing this?", Copen asked, confused still, but not as confused as before. "Okay, we're gonna get some gear, which I oh so myself made. It's expert espionage equipment, made entirely for the darkness, which is our time that the two are supposed to go to Chez Paris, right?", Amaya said. "Yeah. Well, I get it now. But call me when it's time, 'kay?", Copen said. "Okay, well, bye!", Amaya said. She rushed back to her house and quickly ran to her room. "Time to test these babies out!", Amaya said while she locked the door and opened her secret storage that no one but her knew about. She took out some expertly designed spy equipment that looked like it was from a secret base...  
  
--------- End of Chapter 2 ---------   
  
Izumi: They're gonna spy on us?  
Kouji: That ain't good...  
Blue~N: Oh, come on! It's not like you did it!  
Kouji and Izumi: *cough**cough*  
Blue~N: *sly grin and look* Oh, you did it, didn't you!?!?  
Kouji and Izumi: No we didn't! But... TIME TO GO!!! *runs away* 


	3. The Surveillance Part 1

Izumi and Kouji: Oh no! She's coming!!! *hides* Blue~N: So sorry for the wait! But I'm baaaaaaaaack!!! *looks around* The two don't seem to be here, might as well just start the *lets voice get louder* SHOW! Kouji: *jumps out from hiding place* IT'S STORY, DIMSQUIT!!! *realises what he's done and goes back to hiding* Blue~N: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DIMSQUIT!!! THAT SOUNDED SO STUPID!!! *rolls on floor laughing* Izumi and Kouji: *looks at me queerly* Let's just go on with the story now... oh, and y'all know she dun own didly squat of Digimon... Izumi: Well, she does own a digivice and some original digimon, probably some pictures. So she owns at least didly squat. Kouji: Whatever...  
  
(AN: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! It's just that *ahem* FANFICTION.NET was giving me problems by aborting my perfectly fine document!!!)  
  
--------- Chapter 3: The Surveillance | part 1 | A Wild Surprise ---------  
  
Amaya was thrilled that she now could test these gadgets!!! She took out the uniforms. She had about 10 pairs, just in case it was a big group, but all she needed was 2, one for her and one for Copen. She then pulled out a book called "Operation: Spy Game". "Man, could this title be any more cheesier?" Amaya said to herself. She looked at her clock and calculated when they should be out to spy on the two older teens.... and most importantly, when to be ready. It was already 4:30 PM, so she decided she should check if Kouji had read the letter. She put her room on safeguard, so no one could get in except for her, and then she walked out of her room.  
  
She came upon her brother's dark blue door. Unlike her door, which was blue and had an anime and manga poster on the front with the words "Amaya's Room" printed on it, his was just dark blue. No decorations, just plain dark blue... She knocked on his door 3 times. There was no answer. She knocked yet again, another 3 times. Still no frickin' answer! "Hey, shithead, OPEN THE DOOR!" Amaya yelled. Still no answer!!! She just walzted in and saw no Kouji. His room was dark and only had the tinted light that leaked from the window into his room. The windows weren't the most greatest windows to look out of, so that disturbed the light that was meant to flow in. Amaya turned on the light and looked around if there was any letter. She found that his closet was open and many suits were taken out. Then it hit her that he should've read the letter! His good suit.... yet, his only good suit was taken out. She spotted an envelope that looked like it was opened carefully and neatly on a nearby table. She took the envelope and checked the what the back read. It read "Anonymous". She was sure that this was the envelope that letter had been sealed in. She was happy that she didn't have to start another conversation with her older brother. Suddenly, Amaya felt some one was behind her. She turned around to see Kouichi. Amaya had gotten startled and almost jumped and hit her head. "What the hell are you doing here?" Amaya said quickly. "The question is what are YOU doing here!" Kouichi said to his younger sister. Amaya sighed and explained to him what her and Copen's plan was. "Wow, and I thought I was the only one..." Kouichi said. Amaya looked baffled. "What do you mean?" she said. "I mean that I thought I was the only one that had a theory about those two!" Kouichi explained. Then, Kouji came into his room. He saw his two siblings. "What are you two doing here!?!?" he said, or actually... yelled. The two got a little nervous, but they tried to keep their cool. "Wow, I've never seen you in that outfit!" Amaya said, impressed. "Well, don't get used to seeing me like this," Kouji said annoyed "now... GET OUT!!!" He lead them out of his room.  
  
Now Amaya knew that he was going. She took out her cellphone and called Copen. "Hello, this is Copen, may I ask who's speaking?" a voice answered. "Hey, it's me, Amaya. Listen, Kouji's going. Have you gotten the scoop on Izumi? We need to be ready before 6:00, so hurry with the details." Amaya whispered into the phone. "She's going. She's a lovely violet gown and her hair's so nice!" Copen said queerly. "Okaaaaaaay, you're scaring me...." Amaya said. "Sorry" Copen said. "Well, come over here. It's gonna be dark when it's time for them to get to the restaurant. The letter said to leave at 7:00 and be there at 7:30, right?" Amaya said. Copen whispered a 'yes' and she went over there immediately.  
  
DING DONG! The doorbell rang. Amaya rushed to the door and opened it. Copen stood there. Amaya lead her inside and they both went to her room. Amaya showed her the "Invisi-watch". It let the user turn invisible when the option "Invi" was chosen. She then showed her friend the "Suction Go Go Boots and Gloves". The could scale buildings with those or just stick to a solid surface. Then came the "Night Vision Shades". They were for night vision, no duh. "Any questions?" Amaya asked. "Yeah, one. What are these pretty lights?" Copen asked stupidly while she was staring at the invisi- watch that was flashing the word "on". Amaya banged her head against the wall.  
  
The items all transformed into your everyday things. The Invisi-watch into a normal-looking watch. The Night Vision Shades turned into a normal- looking pair sunglasses. The Suction Go Go Boots and Gloves transformed from black to the specified colors that the owners wanted, and so they matched the clothes. They put the uniforms into a bag and fit a "Portable Changing Room" into the bag too. They walked outside and sat on the porch. Kouji just walked past them like they weren't even there and he went into his dark blue Jetta. The car started and he drove away. The two turned towards the view of Izumi's violet Mazda Civic, and that drove away.  
  
It was already dark. The street lights had turned on. The two girls went into Amaya's silver SUV and they followed the other two. "I can't beleive that they both accepted to go to Chez Paris!" Copen said, thrilled.  
  
They were now on the highway. Amaya looked at the clock. It showed 7:20 PM. She decided that blasting a song wouldn't be that bad. She played Ayumi Hamasaki's Evolution with the volume on MAX!!! Copen covered her ears, but Amaya wasn't effected at all. "ARE WE THERE YET?" Copen yelled many times, trying to yell over the music. It was no use. The music drowned her voice entirely and Amaya was paying no attention.  
  
They finally arrived. Amaya was careful not to park close too close the Kouji and Izumi. That was pretty easy since the two older teens had parked beside eachother. The two didn't even notice eachother! They just walked in like the other didn't exist! Meanwhile, Copen was stuck yelling because she was almost unable to hear herself. "WHAT?" Copen kept saying when Amaya tried to tell her to come out of the car. Amaya just dragged her to a dark alley, and she pressed a button on the Portable Changing Room that made a small tent that was big enough to change in. After the two were finished changing (AN: They took turns, it's not like they'd change at the same time!) Copen's hearing was back to normal. They pressed Invisi on their watches, closed the Portable Changing Room and they snuck into Chez Paris by the front door. (They were invisible, you know.) They checked the reservations, and table 15 was free. They went to table 15 and pressed Visi on their watches. They became visible. They covered their faces with the menus. They noticed that the two weren't at table 16 yet. Amaya glanced towards the waiting room. Kouji was there, Izumi was too. A lady was in between them, so they had no clue that they were close to eachother.  
  
A waiter came to Kouji and another came to Izumi. The two waiters lead them to table 16. Izumi looked at Kouji, and Kouji did the same to Izumi. Amaya and Copen were watching their every move. "What are you doing here?" they both asked eachother. Kouji explained that he got a letter from an anonymous person that said he was to come to Chez Paris and meet them. "Wow! What a coincidence! I got a letter too!" Izumi said, blushing. Kouji started to blush too. "I guess Cupid came to play his game..." Kouji said. "Yeah" Izumi whispered. "You look very handsome today..." Izumi whispered to him. "You look unbeleivably beautiful, Izumi-chan..." Kouji said. Izumi went forwad to give a kiss, but Kouji stopped her. "Let's not go too far--" Kouji began to say. "But why?" Izumi said. "--yet..." Kouji finished. Izumi smiled sweetly. "Okay, let's wait until--" Izumi started to say. "--later tonight." Kouji finished.  
  
"Ooh la la!" Amaya quietly sang. Copen giggled. "Umm... excuse me, may I please take your order?" a waitress asked. "Hmmm... we'd like some ice cream. We're here to--" Copen was interrupted by Amaya. She covered Copen's mouth. "We're... uhhh... errr... here to... ummm... witness all the beautiful couples here, yeah, to witness all the beautiful couples here!" Amaya said nervously. "Whatever you say..." the waitress said. She took down the order of vanilla ice cream and chocolate ice cream and she left. Amaya pulled out a paper fan and wacked Copen in the head. "Sorry" Copen whispered."  
  
Meanwhile, Izumi and Kouji were confessing their feeling towards eachother. Then a waiter came and took their order.  
  
A while later, their orders came to their tables. Amaya was eating her vanilla ice cream and watching Kouji and Izumi at the same time. Copen was devouring her chocolate ice cream wildly. "Would you please keep it quiet?" Amaya scolded Copen. "I can't help it, I didn't have dinner!" she replied. Lucky for them, the two love birds were too busy feeding eachother. "Ack! That's just too much!" Amaya said, staring at the two feeding eachother. She looked back at Copen, who was ordering some French Fries. "HEY! I want some too!" Amaya said annoyed. "I know, so I ordered a two plater." Copen said. Amaya just turned back to watching the lovely pair. She made a disgusted look at them because of the sounds they were making to eachother. "Man, they're making me sick!" Amaya said. "Tell me about it! The guy next to us just let a big one rip!!!" Copen said while covering her nose. "No not that-- OH SHIT!!!" she covered her nose as well. They both pressed invisi on their watches and ran to Kouji and Izumi's table, which had the scent of vanilla.  
  
After the smell was gone, the two went back to their table and back to visible form. Amaya overheard that the two were going to go outside. They paid their bill and waited for the couple's bill to be paid.  
  
Kouji payed the bill. They both walked out. Amaya and Copen pressed invisi on their watches and turned invisible. They followed them. Then Kouji and Izumi stopped in a dark alley. Copen and Amaya activated the suction option, pressed visi and went onto the wall. They weren't seen because of the dark. "I love you Kouji-kun..." Izumi said. "I love you too, Izumi- chan..." Kouji said. Izumi rose up to Kouji's level on her tiptoes. She then pressed her lips against his. Then the kiss got deeper, turning into a french kiss. Copen almost fainted on the wall and Amaya just stared in awe. Her brother, actually having a girlfriend. She knew it from the start. She knew her instincts were right. The kiss seemed like eternally and Copen fell asleep while on the wall. Amaya was feeling drowzy, but she could still view the two love birds. They released to take breaths every once in a while and then they'd go back. Everytime they restarted, it became wilder. Then they got tired and they were too much out of breath. The two walked to Kouji's car. They went in and closed the door then locked it. They drove to Kouji's apartment which he went to every once in a while to enjoy quiet time away from his family. Amaya and Copen followed, but Amaya had to smack herself and punch Copen so they could wake up first.  
  
They arrived at the building of which Kouji's apartment was located. Amaya stopped the car in a safe place that they couldn't notice them. They went out of the car. They saw Kouji carrying Izumi like she was a princess, up the elevator. Amaya got annoyed, but she knew which window was Kouji's. She signaled for Copen to follow her up the building, but it was getting dark and so they needed to use the Night Vision Shades. They used all their gadgets and up the building they went. It felt like forever to reach the window. They couldn't see a thing without the Night Vision Shades. There, they saw Izumi and Kouji sleeping together. Amaya and Copen decided that there wasn't anything else that they were going to do, so they headed for the car.  
  
--------- End of Chapter 3 ---------  
  
Blue~N: You have to wonder, what did they do before they slept together... Kouji: Yeah, what did we do? Izumi: Yeah... Blue~N: Okay, you two didn't do anything, but we'll find the thrilling truth of your love in the next chapter! Kouji and Izumi: Okaaaaay... Blue~N: Until the next time, on The Trail to Romance! Kouji and Izumi: *sweatdrop*  
  
********** NEW FEATURE **********  
  
Now, at every end of the story, there'll be a little preview of the next chapter! And there'll be a character explanation!  
  
Preview:  
  
Amaya and Copen met at the neighborhood park and discussed there next part of The Surveillance. They thought that they should go check Kouji's apartment. They drove to his apartment and scaled the building while invisible. They looked through the window to find clothesall over the floor. Then they found Izumi bare naked in the bed and Kouji too, yet they were both covered with the blanket. But Amaya could tell that they had nothing on because she couldn't see anything around their shoulders. And besides, their clothes were all over the floor...  
  
Characters:  
  
Kouji-- 18 years old | Digimon Frontier | Main Character 1 | Izumi's Boyfriend Izumi-- 18 years old | Digimon Frontier | Main Character 2 | Kouji's Girlfriend Amaya-- 17 years old | My Character/ Creation | Main Character 3 | The Spy/ Annoying Sister Copen-- 16 Years old | Blue Claw's Chacater/ Creation | Main Character 4 | The Spy/ Annoying Sister Kouichi-- 18 years old | Digimon Frontier | Secondary Character | The Rational Brother Mrs. Orimoto-- 42 years old | My Character/ Creation | Secondary Character | The Video Game Hog Mrs. Minamoto-- 41 years old | My Character/ Creation | Secondary Character (hasn't made appearance yet) | The Comic Reader 


	4. The Surveillance Part 2

Blue~N: Konnichi wa!  
Izumi: She's happy...  
Kouji: Too happy...  
Both: *get suspicious* Did you... do it?  
Blue~N: No... nonsence!  
Both: You did!!!  
Audience: OMG!!! She had IT!?!?  
Kouji: Actually, no...  
Izumi: She had all of our chocolates!!!  
Both: *chases me*  
Audience: Ooooooh...  
  
*Remember... I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!*  
  
------------------ Chapter 4: The Surveillance | Part 2 | A Sick Surprise ------------------  
  
It was a warm day, and school was off that day. So, Copen called Amaya. RING RING RING!!! Amaya's loud phone rang. "Hellooooo!!! This is the bitchy queen!!! Ha! Nah, it's Amaya, who's speaking?" Amaya answered. "What happened to you!?!? Did you drink?" Copen said, concerned. Then, Copen heard "Give me that!" in the background. Kouichi took Amaya's phone. "Hey!" Amaya yelled. "Sorry about that, Amaya's hyper because... SHE ATE ALL THE FUCKING CHOCOLATE!!!" Kouichi said angrily. Copen just hang up the phone, they were freaking her out. Then her phone rang right after that. "Hello, Copen's on the line!" she answered. "Heh, Kouichi slapped me back to normal. Anyway, why did you call me?" Amaya asked. Copen explained to Amaya that Izumi hadn't come home, and it was 9:00 AM! (Their parents moved out some time around, I didn't want to waist space on the other story's chapters) "What a coincidinkie! Kouji hasn't come home either, but that ain't surprising." Amaya replied. The two arranged a meeting for the park in a few minutes. Copen got ready, as well as Amaya.  
  
Amaya and Copen met at the neighborhood park and discussed there next part of The Surveillance. They thought that they should go check Kouji's apartment. They drove to his apartment and scaled the building while invisible. They looked through the window to find clothes all over the floor. Then they found Izumi bare in the bed and Kouji too, yet they were both covered with the blanket. But Amaya could tell that they had nothing on because she couldn't see anything around their shoulders. And besides, their clothes were all over the floor. Amaya stared in shock while Copen laughed her head off. "OH MY GOD!!! MY SISTER SLEPT WITH KOUJI MINAMOTO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T LIVE TO SEE THIS DAY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Copen laughed out. She almost fell off the building, and probably a few people... or maybe alot, heard her. Amaya smacked Copen on the head. "SHUT UP!!! You know that this window isn't thick!!!" Amaya scolded. Copen couldn't help it, so Amaya just took out a surprise gadget that she only carried. She grabbed the insane Copen. A giant hook appeared and dug into the wall of the building, then a rope appeard, and Amaya grabbed the rope. She went down the building, Copen still laughing.  
  
"You're pathetic" Amaya said, dissapointed once they both got down to the parking lot. Copen was still a maniac. Then Amaya got pissed off and she punched Copen. Copen stopped laughing. "What the hell was that for?!?!" she yelled, rubbing the spot that Amaya punched. "So you could calm down! Man, I got so pissed!!!" Amaya said. "Thank you anyway. I needed that." Copen said, pretty much gratefully. They both got in the car and drove off to Amaya's house.  
  
... Meanwhile ...  
  
Izumi woke up. "Kouji-kun..." she whispered. "Yes, Izumi-chan" he replied. "I had a strange dream that my and your sister were spying on us." Izumi said. Kouji said that it was just a dream, but Izumi felt like it really happened. Lucky for the other two girls, they didn't see the pair in action. "You think they could've seen us while we were... uhhh... errrr... YA KNOW?" Izumi asked. Kouji was a little nervous, but he shook his head. "No. Even if they were spying on us, Amaya knows when it's time to go." Kouji said. "Yeah, but what I'm worried about is Copen knowing when the time is right..." Izumi said. "I'm sure Amaya dragged your insane sister back home." Kouji answered assuringly. Izumi laughed at what Kouji called her sister. 'Isane sister...' Izumi thought. She laughed at the words in her head. Kouji told Izumi that he'd be going to the store to get her some casual clothes to head home in. Izumi nodded and Kouji was off to the store immediately.  
  
Kouji was back quite fast. Izumi was still in Kouji's bed, watching some anime shows. "Konnichi wa, Izumi-chan." Kouji said as he walked in through the door. (AN: Where else do you think he'd walk in from? The window?) "Konnichi wa, Kouji-kun. So, what'd you buy yours truely?" Izumi said while watching the anime still. "I bought you a short, lavender knee-high skirt, a white shirt and high boots that are lavender." Kouji said. "You really want me to wear high boots, huh? I've heard Copen talking to Amaya about your secrets you write on your computer." Izumi said, slyly. Kouji got extremely angry at what he heard about Amaya going on HIS PRIVATE computer!!! He swore that he'd pound Amaya when he got back home.  
  
Izumi was ready and dressed, she and Kouji got into his car and they drove to their houses.  
  
They arrived at the neighborhood and they pulled up into Kouji's, Amaya's and Kouichi's driveway. "Sayonara Izumi-chan!" Kouji called out as he walked to his house door. "Bye Kouji-kun!" Izumi called out, sitting on her doorstep. She wanted to feel the breeze brush on her before she went into the house. It was peaceful... that is, until Copen came bursting out of the door. She tripped over Izumi and she fell down the stairs. Izumi rubbed her aching back. "COPEN!!! What are you doing!?!?" Izumi screamed. "It's called running out of the door, tripping over your sister and falling onto the driveway!" Copen answered. Izumi rolled her eyes and just told her sister jump into oblivion. They both had an evil plan to demolish eachother some day, but it was just the horrible monster called "Anger". They truely do love eachother as family, but it's just massive sibling rivalry.  
  
... Meanwhile ...  
  
"YOU GO ON MY PERSONAL COMPUTER!?!?" Kouji yelled at Amaya. "Like, duh?" Amaya answered plainly. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU GO ON MY COMPUTER!?!?" Kouji yelled yet again. "Because I'm your annoying sister who wants to know your inner feelings?" Amaya answered. She liked the fact that her brother was extrememly angry at her. Kouji just stormed out of the room with a loud "ARGH!!!". Amaya snickered and grabbed a Snicker bar to eat.  
  
... Meanwhile ...  
  
Izumi was lying on her bed with an ice pack on her head, she had a head ache from her recent argue with Copen and that rough night with Kouji. She soon fell asleep as Copen snuck into her sister's lavender bedroom. She grabbed her sister's diary and ran out quietly. She burst out of the door and ran to the Minamoto residence. She rang the door bell and Amaya answered the door. "Oh, thank God it's you! I was afraid that Kouji would've answered the door!" Copen said quite low enough for Amaya to hear. "Why'd you come here?" Amaya asked, confused that Copen hadn't called her first. Copen swiftly showed Amaya the diary. Amaya looked down at the diary and she looked back up. "How'd you get that?" Amaya asked. "It's when your big sister sleeps." Copen said, figuring that Amaya was smart enough to know what that meant. Amaya smiled a sick and twisted evil smile that almost made Copen jump.  
  
Copen figured that she should get Kouji to go to Izumi so they could be together and the two younger girls could read the diary without disturbance. Amaya knew that Kouichi wouldn't punish her for reading Kouji or Izumi's inner feelings and thoughts. Copen whispered to Amaya what she was gonna do, and Amaya nodded. She let Copen do the honors, for Kouji wouldn't listen to her because of their ever growing sibling rivalry. "OH KOUJI!" Copen sang in an obviously fake sweet voice. "Hai." he answered as he walked out of his room. "Izumi has a really bad headache, I think it's wise that you go to her straight away!" Copen said. Kouji just ran out of the door, worried about Izumi. Amaya and Copen snickered and ran up to Amaya's room to read Izumi's diary. They flipped the pages until it got to the good stuff. They didn't care to read the date.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
There's a new guy in school that's extremely hot, but I can't admit it like the other girls... I'm just too shy! His name's Kouji Minamoto and his sibling Amaya is kinda like my sister Copen. Now back to what I mean to tell you! I really want to tell him that I have a crush on him, but how? My shyness is just TOO much!!! And what else is horrible? WE HAVE TO MOVE!!! Well, see you tomorrow!  
  
--Izumi  
  
"Ooh! Izumi's liked him from da start!" Copen sang. Amaya was laughing until she heard the front door open. She peeked out the bedroom door and saw that Kouji was back already. She had an idea. She quickly told Copen the object of her idea and said for her to leave immediately because Kouji was back, and they couldn't risk it.  
  
------------------ End of Chapter 1 ------------------  
  
Kouji: Oh great, another plan!  
Izumi: *sigh*  
Blue~N: Oh, c'mon! Be greatful that you'll be sent together!  
Kouji: Oh!  
Izumi: Oh!  
Blue~N: Oh?  
  
(AN: There's no preview because the next chapter hasn't been fully decided yet, so I can't give you a preview on the next chapter, kay?) 


End file.
